


this wizard family with you

by fairyerimbin



Series: wizard of my heart [4]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Celinà and Luna are sisters, Celinà comes from Selena Gomez who played Alex Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place, Celinà is their youngest daughter, Changbin is a wizard, Changbin reads Minho's mind, Changbin reassures Minho, Changbin uses a difficult spell on Minho, Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hybrids, I thought of Wizards of Waverly Place while writing it, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Luna is a wizard, Luna is their daughter, M/M, Mage Seo Changbin, Male Pregnancy, Minho and Changbin are a family, Minho and Changbin have a daughter, Minho is a hybrid, Minho is worried about Luna, Minho wants to protect Luna, Original Character Luna, Protective Minho, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Wizard Seo Changbin, Wizards, moon daughters, wanting of a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: "Luna, we don't play with water." Changbin said as Minho chuckled while Luna showed her youngest dad her grabby hands. "She's just like you." Changbin smiled as Minho rolled his eyes, knowing the younger was talking about wanting to holding hands."If only she was. I thought being married to a wizard was hard, but having a wizard daughter as well is even harder." Minho sighed as Changbin took Luna in his arms who was squishing her youngest dad's cheeks♡♡♡Changbin and Minho have a biological daughter, thanks to a spell. Follow the life of the cute wizard and hybrid family!!This is part of a series following the lives of Minho and Changbin, who happens to live his life as a wizard.Please read the previous parts first before you read this one!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: wizard of my heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Minho got back home from visiting Chan when he saw Luna scaring the cats with her magic. Minho sighed, picking Luna up while looking for Changbin. The younger one was inside his wizardry room. "Remind me to never leave you alone with our daughter." Minho said as Changbin turned around to look at Minho holding Luna inside his arms. "Sorry, Minnie." Changbin felt quite bad for leaving Luna alone, but he had to do something first.  
  
"She was scaring the cats with this water spell." The older one explained, trying to sound mad though he let out a smile when the younger kissed his cheek. "Luna, we don't play with water." Changbin said as Minho chuckled while Luna showed her youngest dad her grabby hands. "She's just like you." Changbin smiled as Minho rolled his eyes, knowing the younger was talking about wanting to holding hands. "If only she was. I thought being married to a wizard was hard, but having a wizard daughter as well is even harder." Minho sighed as Changbin took Luna in his arms who was squishing her youngest dad's cheeks.

"Have you heard anything yet from the wizardry school?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head. They thought about sending Luna to a normal kindergarten at first until she started using magic spells. So to keep her safe, they wanted to send them to a wizardry kindergartend instead. But it was hard to get her into it. "She'll be able to go, babe. Don't worry." Changbin said as Minho sighed, looking at Luna who was falling slowly asleep. "I'll put her to bed. I finished anyways." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled. He might have been mad at Changbin for leaving Luna unattended. He was glad seeing how great of a dad Changbin truly was.  
  
Minho could still remember the days he thought wizards were only fiction you see on TV or hear in stories. Or when he thought he wouldn't know how it would feel like to have biological child when he realized he fell on guys. He never realized how long he was staring in front of him when Changbin waved his hand in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay, Minnie?" Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, pressing their lips into a kiss. "You've made me so happy." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle while they made their way to the lounge. "You gave me Luna." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He could still remember the day their daughter was born. Meanwhile people who didn't know their secrets thought they adopted Luna. "You've been making me happier though. You're the only one who still loves me even though I'm a wizard." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, cuddling with his husband on the couch.  
  
Moments like these were the most special. They loved their daughter but sometimes Luna needed all of their attention. She didn't understand how dangerous she could be with her spells.  
  
"You should show Luna how to deal with magic." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, kissing his husband's cheek. "Which one should I show her?" Changbin asked, getting up from his seat while Minho playfully shook his head. Though he would love to see the younger use another spell again. "I always loved the duplicate spell one." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, looking for something he could copy. His eyes landed on one of Luna's toys. "Just in case she loses one." Changbin chuckled, using the spell on the toy until a duplicate laid next to it Minho chuckled, feeling proud of Changbin for having a lot of control on the spells he used. The older knew how hard the younger worked in order to become the wizard that he is.  
  
Changbin already proved how powerful he was as a wizard when he put a spell on Minho most wizards wouldn't be able to do. Of course, he trained hard to be able to do it.  
  
_**flashback**_  
_Minho was nervously waiting for Changbin to get home. Changbin needed to know if the wizards from higher up would let him perform a difficult spell. Soon, Changbin teleported back in front of Minho, smiling widely at his husband. They gave him the approval. "We just have to hope I don't mess this up." Changbin nervously said, taking his wand while Minho smiled. He trusted the younger, he wouldn't fail the spell._  
  
_Changbin took a deep breath, needing all his focus on the spell as he casted it on Minho. In order for it to work, Minho had to drink a potion Changbin prepared. If the spell was a success, Minho would be glowing for a minute. If it failed, Minho needed to sprint towards the bathroom before he throwed up. "Are you ready?' Changbin asked as Minho nodded, drinking the whole potion._  
  
_He immediately looked inside the mirror, noticing the pink glow around his body. The spell worked. "I knew you could do it." Minho smiled, bringing Changbin closer in an embrace. They both couldn't believe the spell worked. Thanks to Changbin's hard work, he was able to put the spell that made it possible for conceiving on Minho. "I love you. I can't believe we're a step closer to a family." Changbin said as Minho nodded, kissing the younger. He felt extremely happy._  
  
_When did they say we could try?" Minho asked, wondering if he needed to wait long. "Only when you're in your mating season." The younger one said as the older nodded and smiled. He also remembered that when they weren't planning to conceive, Minho had to drink a potion during his mating season. Though right now he knew hw didn't have to. Yet he hoped the chances of conceiving would be very high as he only got into his season three times a year. "Imagine if I never accidentally turned you into a hybrid. This wouldn't have been possible on a mortal." Changbin chuckled as Minho shook his head, leaning in to press their lips together again._

  
♡♡♡

  
Minho and Changbin were watching a movie on Netflix when they saw Luna in front of them. It was quite late at night, so she was supposed to sleep. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Minho asked while noticing Changbin used his magic to turn on the lights. They took her on their bed, deciding to let her sleep with them. "Bad dream..." Luna pouted as she cuddled her oldest dad while her youngest patted her head. "Maybe we should let her watch a cartoon." Minho said as Changbin nodded, ending the movie while he chose one of Luna's favourite cartoon for her to watch.  
  
Before the episode ended, Luna already fell asleep. Changbin chuckled, turning off the TV. "Doesn't this break your heart, Binnie?" Minho sighed as he stared at his daughter sleeping. She looked peaceful. "She'll be okay, Minnie." Changbin said as Minho smiled, pressing a kiss against the younger's lips. "Goodnight, Bin." "Goodnight, Min" Changbin chuckled, turning off the lights as they slowly fell asleep.

  
♡♡♡

  
It only had been a day when Minho started to miss Luna. She finally got into the wizard school. Though Minho never expected he would miss his little girl so much, even though she didn't head to stay there the night. "Luna will be fine." Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss against his husband's cheek.  
  
He had noticed Minho seemed stressed. So he decided to use the spell that made it possible for him to hear someone else's thoughts. It's then when Changbin realized Minho was missing Luna, while hoping she wouldn't miss them as much. "Bin, our little girl is away from us to a place she has never been to. I just have this feeling she wants to be home." Minho explained as Changbin shook his head. He had to reassure the older everything was fine. "I'm certain she made friends ever since she walked through the door." Changbin said as Minho nodded.  
  
He knew the younger one was right, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He loved Luna and always wanted her to be happy. "You can come with me when I pick her up. Maybe you can ask one of the carers about how she did." Changbin suggested as Minho smiled. He loved the younger for always giving him advice, for caring so much about him and their daughter. He would be nothing with the family they had created, knowing it wasn't really complete. Of course, Minho was extremely happy with Luna. He still wanted her to have a sibling to play with. Though he had no idea how Changbin would react.  
  
While Changbin was looking at Minho, he was still able to read Minho's thoughts. He always knew Minho wanted a family, but he never knew the older wanted Luna to have a sibling. It took Changbin by surprise and considering Minho didn't want to know about it yet, he decided to wait until the older was ready to talk about it.

  
♡♡♡

  
Luna was having a great time at wizardry school, having made many friends. It made Minho relieved while Changbin was proud of their wizard daughter. "She got my social skills and intelligence." Minho smiled as Changbin softly pushed him while the older let out a chuckle. He always loved teasing his husband. "She might have gotten human intelligence from you, but she got my magical intelligence." "Babe, that's not even a thing. She has magical powers because of you." Minho said as Changbin pushed him again.  
  
The older one let out a chuckle, disappearing inside their bedroom. They younger smiled, looking at their two cats sleeping on their tower before heading inside the bedroom. Changbin chuckled, staring at Minho turned into a cat. "If you were born as a hybrid, she would have been part hybrid and part wizard." Changbin explained as he sat down on the bed, letting Minho lay on him.  
  
Their moments together with Minho as cat were always special to them. "I was born human." The older one said as the younger chuckled. Luckily no one was able to hear a talking cat except him. "I get it, hyung. I accidentally turned you into a hybrid." Changbin said as he petted Minho, loving the soft fur of his boyfriend while the older purred. They sat there in silence for a while until Minho turned himself back. "You're truly the best thing that happened to me. Meeting you is something I would never want to replace." Minho smiled, pulling his husband in a soft kiss before Changbin had to teleport himself towards Luna's school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this adorable little story of the wizard family 🥺 and the cute series that follows wizard Changbin and Minho 🥺

When Chan visited his friends, he never expected to see it happening. While Changbin was inside the bedroom, calming Minho down while the doctors from the magic world were with him. They were grateful Chan was there as he was able to look after Luna. She had no idea what was happening. Chan couldn't even explain it to her. 

Eventually Changbin opened the bedroom, chuckling at how nervous Chan seemed. He seemed even more nervous than what he was. Luna ran over to her youngest dad, asking about her oldest dad. Changbin held Luna's hand as Chan followed them inside the bedroom. Chan smiled at the scene in front of him while Luna looked at Minho with big eyes. "Luna, sweetie, you're a big sister now." Changbin told her as she made her way to her newborn sister whom was safely being held by Minho. "She's adorable." Chan chuckled, watching at the cute family in front of him. 

He was really proud of them. Especially of Changbin who was afraid he wouldn't thought he would have a family to take care of. That was until he met Minho. "I'm going to leave you alone. I'll visit tomorrow." The oldest one said as he bid his goodbye, leaving the wizard family allone. 

Changbin looked at Luna admiring her sister, wanting to hold her fingers immediately. She was a proud sister, she wasn't jealous at all as she wanted to be a sister. Minho looked up at Changbin and smiled. Their family finally felt complete. "Her name is Celenà. It means moon, just like your name." Changbin said, kissing the top of Luna's head before taking his youngest daughter from his husband's arm. "She needs to rest now." Changbin said, placing Celenà down in her crib. 

Minho let out a yawn, looking at Luna who stood in front of the crib. She didn't want Celenà to sleep yet, she wanted to play with her. "Sweetie, she needs to rest a bit. You can help feed her when she wakes up." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, watching their daughter leave the bedroom. "You should rest too." Changbin said as Minho nodded, holding out his arms as the younger made his way towards the older. "I love you. I hope you know." "Of course I do, Minnie." Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss against Minho's cheek. "I love you too. But you really should rest." He chuckled as Minho nodded, lying comfortable as he rested his eyes. 

Changbin ran after Luna who let out giggles until he picked her up. "Minnie appa..." "Appa is sleeping just like Celenà." Changbin chuckled, putting Luna back down. He knew she would rather spend time wit her sister and her oldest dad. But they needed to rest. "But..." "Play with Teddy for a bit." Changbin chuckled, giving Luna her teddy bear. But she just shook her head, running towards her parents' bedroom. "Lulu..." Changbin sighed, following Luna inside who tried putting her teddy inside the crib. She wanted Celenà to have her plushie. "You want Celenà to have your bear?" Changbin asked as Luna nodded, smiling as he helped her put the plushie inside the crib. 

♡♡♡ 

When Minho woke up from his nap, noticing Celenà was still asleep. He smiled when he saw Luna's teddy inside her crib. She already was being a great big sister. Minho let his baby girl sleep, leaving the bedroom to see Changbin helping Luna with a magic spell. "So remember. We don't use spells near Celenà, just like we don't use them in front of the cats." Changbin explained as he didn't want Luna to think it's fine to play with her sister by using magic. "I remember appa." Luna smiled, looking up at Minho. 

She got up and ran towards her older dad, hugging his legs. The older chuckled, picking his daughter up. She looked extremely happy. "I promised her she could help give Celenà her bottle." Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking at Luna who nodded. She wanted to take care of her little sister, knowing she wouldn't be able to play with her yet. 

♡♡♡ 

Changbin was inside his office when the door opened. It was Minho. "Bin, could you look after our daughters for a while. I need to help my parents with something." Minho said as Changbin looked at him with worry in his eyes. He hoped the older's parents were fine. "They're moving out and need my help with the furniture." "If you want, I could help them. I think I'll be able to help them a lot faster." Changbin chuckled as Minho rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't looking forward to be moving things around, he wanted to see his parents. "It's fine. It's been a while since I visited my parents." The older one said as the other nodded, kissing his husband's cheek. 

"Our daughters are safe with me." Changbin said as Minho glared at him. He could still remember the day he didn't notice Luna scaring the cats with a water spell. "I asked Chan hyung to call you to check up on you and the girls." Minho said, leaving Changbin alone before the latter could whine about it. Changbin rolled his eyes, leaving his office and making sure to close the door so he could pay attention to Luna. 

"Can I play with Celinà?" Luna asked as Changbin chuckled, sitting down on the ground next to her. He knew she wanted to spend time with her sister, but the baby needed to sleep. "She's sleeping now, Lulu." Changbin chuckled, ruffling her hair as she pouted at him. Luna hated it when her father did that. "Finish your puzzle and maybe then your sister will wake up." Changbin said, leaving her alone as he entered the kitchen. He needed to warm up some milk. 

♡♡♡ 

Minho wanted to have a little trip, so they decided to head to the park. Changbin needed to make sure Luna wouldn't use any spells while they were out. "Don't stress so much, Bin." Minho rolled his eyes, pushing the stroller with Celinà inside while Luna walked in front of them. Changbin chuckled, keeping an eye on their oldest daughter. He could still remember the days when he was younger. His parents were always scared he would use magic outside of the house. 

"Luna is a smart girl. Thankfully she got my intelligence." Minho said, chuckling at Changbin's whines while Luna was running after a bird. "Lulu, we don't run after birdies." The younger dad said as the older chuckled. He knew how much fun it was to run after them. Maybe that was something Luna got from his as well. 

Luna eventually slowed down. She was getting tired already. "We should go back home." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking down at his legs. Luna wanted her younger dad to pick her up. Changbin chuckled as he picked her up, looking at Minho with admiration. Everyone could tell how cute they were as a family. "Bin, you'll walk into a tree this way." Minho rolled his eyes as Changbin chuckled, kissing his husband's cheek. 

"I'm just so happy to have you and our girls." The younger one said, focusing back in front of him to make sure he would actually not walk into someone. Minho smiled, maneuvering pushing the troller to be able to hold Changbin's hand. "I'm happy too. Celinà is the cherry on top." Minho chuckled, squeezing Changbin's hand before taking his own back to push the stroller with ease. Having Celinà made their family complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I could continue writing this nsfw part of the series 👀 Something that happened after Luna, but before Celinà was born. Lemme know and I might post another work of this ^-^


End file.
